


Tonight is the Night

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protectiveness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Timothy Chandler/Gonçalo Paciência
Kudos: 2





	Tonight is the Night

Timothy avait un mauvais sentiment quand il a vu Gonçalo parler avec un des joueurs du Bayern, la rivalité était trop importante et il fallait faire attention qu'il ne cherche pas a blessé un des joueurs après des coup bas, tout le monde se mettait en garde.

Mais Gonçalo était si jeune et ne savait pas tout cela donc il était avec Lewandowski et Müller qui étaient des joueurs importants, même si c'étaient des rivaux. 

Mais Timothy l’attrapa et l’emmene avec lui “Ne vas pas avec eux”

“Pourquoi ?”

“Car on sait pas ce qu’il veulent faire, imagine ils peuvent te blesser et te faire du mal et on fait comment ?”

Timothy tenait tellement à Gonçalo qu’il avait peur qu’il lui arrive quelque chose,Gonçalo est si surpris qu'à un moment lâche la main de Timothy et lui dit “Mais pourquoi tu fais cela ?”

"Car je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, idiot" 

Timothy aimait beaucoup Gonçalo depuis qu'il était arrivé à Francfort , il ne savait pas si cela était réciproque mais il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et qui le retrouve en miette, car son coeur et son corps seront brisé par des mecs qui ont rien à foutre de lui.

Il l'avait amené lors des gens qui pourrait les interrompre et quand il a vu que Gonçalo ne le croyait pas vraiment il l'a embrassé. 

"Je suis inquiet aussi car je t'aime" dis Timothy

Gonçalo embrassa également Timothy "Moi aussi et cela depuis que je suis à Francfort"

C'est alors que Timothy demanda "Mais pourquoi tu as fais cela d'aller voir les mecs du Bayern"

"Car je savais que tu me surveillait et que je voulais que tu réagisse, je ne suis pas idiot je sais que c'est dangereux d'aller vers eux"

Timothy embrassa encore Gonçalo et lui dis "Et si on disparaissait d'ici"

"Tu as raison, allons chez toi ou chez moi et profitons de la soirée et d'être ensemble et de rattraper le temps perdu car on aurait pu être ensemble y'a longtemps"


End file.
